Not Just Super Villian Names
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: It isn't just super villain names that Cisco is good at coming up with. And why is John so pessimistic? And how are Barry and Oliver going to react when they see their girls? AU S4 Arrow and S2 Flash speculation. Pure Fluff, since we need it after everything that has happened.


**A/N: So after the Flash episode **_**Who Is Harrison Wells?**_** and the Arrow episode **_**Broken **_**this week, I really need to write fluff. Based on an idea I had about the reactions of Barry and Oliver if the girls wore their colors to a date. And I came up with this. **

* * *

Not Just Super Villain Names

The grand re-opening of Queen Consolidated had the city in a frenzy, especially since the whole fiasco involving Oliver and Roy both being framed as the Arrow (there had been a retraction of the charges after Nyssa arranged for the 'real Arrow' to have been framed by an enemy, allowing Roy to return home without being arrested again.) and Thea had been delegated the task to throw a party at Queen Manor (which had been returned to the family once the company had been restored to its rightful owners). Oliver felt that the party would be a good change in pace in comparison to the hardship that they had all faced in the past year.

Like any other time, Thea took her job as party planner to the next level and what was first supposed to be a party, soon became a ball. Thea had asked Felicity in helping her, and Oliver's girlfriend had no problem in complying with the younger woman's request and the two had immediately decided that their friends from Central City were invited.

It had been five months since Thea was saved, and Roy was furious when he had found out that his girlfriend had been momentarily dead (although he really wasn't the one to speak on the matter considering.) Four months since Oliver was officially crowned the Demon's Head and three months since he was able to pass the title off to the rightful heir, striking a deal with Nyssa stating that Starling City would be off-limits, except during the most extreme circumstances.

When he had finally returned home, he didn't waste any time in making it up to Felicity for everything he had put her through (even though she was constantly insisting that she understood his actions.) and the two of them had been together since, much to the gratification to Roy and Diggle.

Thea had personally taken Felicity and the girls (the girls being Caitlin, Iris and Lyla; Laurel would have come if she wasn't working) shopping for dresses and Oliver's two favorite woman couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their friends faces as they took in the vast array of dresses that suspended from the hangers in the aisles of Phillips.

The night of the ball came and the press was buzzing, hanging around outside of the manor as guests slowly began to arrive and trickle in. Oliver graciously greeted his company but kept looking at his watch impatiently as he, along with Barry (who were still irritatingly dancing around each other), Roy and Eddie waited for the girls to come down the stairs. Cisco had started a conversation with Laurel off to the side, not paying attention to anything but her, and Diggle was busy with his daughter to be worried about what was taking his wife so long.

"Where are they? This is just as much Thea's and Felicity's party as it is mine!" He growled impatiently, the way he phrased his sentence causing the guys eyebrows to shoot up. Oliver glared at them, a look that told them 'not what you are thinking'.

"Felicity helped Thea with this party and she is practically the brains behind running QC, the only involvement I have in any of this is that I'm the CEO of the company." He told them and Diggle roared with laughter, his friend had just publicly admitted that he couldn't survive without her in some manner. Oliver shot him another look.

"Oliver, they are girls. _Our_ girls. Do you really expect them to be ready on time?" Barry reasoned with him and Oliver shrugged, nodding. Barry had an extremely valid point. He was pretty sure that Lyla was the only one who didn't need a full day to get ready (although she had, Thea had treated all of them to a spa-day in honor of her money being returned.).

"Exactly, besides it's nice for them to get this, after every-" Roy began but trailed off with a gasp when he realized that his girlfriend was standing at the top of the stairs, her form fitting, midnight blue, strapless dress pooling around her feet. A silver broach sat on the right side of her hip, ruching the fabric around it and her heels were silver and strappy. She wore hers and Oliver's grandmother's pearl and sapphire necklace, and matching pearl earrings.

"Shit-" he muttered his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, running halfway up the stairs to meet his girlfriend. Thea pecked his cheek as he took her hand leading her down the steps.

"You are beautiful." He whispered against her ear and she blushed, waving away the comment before saying:

"Wait until you see the others, Barry and Ollie are going to lose their shit." She grinned maniacally and Roy barked out a laugh, which she quickly covered up by kissing him.

Oliver however, wasn't paying attention anyway, his eyes plastered on the top step where his girlfriend and Caitlin stood, giving the floor a look around. Barry looked up when Eddie nudged him in the ribs, hard. Oliver's mouth was slightly open and Barry's was practically on the floor as they saw what their girls' were wearing.

Both Felicity and Caitlin wore floor length gowns, each matching the color of the boys corresponding suits.

Felicity's was forest green and had straps, the neckline formed a 'V', allowing her to show a little cleavage and there was a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh. Both of these features visibly making Oliver's mouth go dry. She wore antique emerald tear-drop earrings and an antique and intricate diamond necklace, both of which belonged to his grandmother, the earring which he had just recently given her for tonight. Her hair was done in a style that matched the personality of both the dress and its jewelry, curled to one side in an old-Hollywood glamour style, and it was obvious to anyone in the room that she had taken the eldest Queen's breath away.

It took Oliver a minute to regain the ability to do anything except gawk at the love of his life, who had a shy smile on her face. When he finally snapped out of his temporary trance, he stepped forward, folding his hands neatly behind his back (so she wouldn't notice the level of constraint it was taking for him not to just grab her, steal her away and lock them in his room for the night.) He spared a momentary glance at Barry and felt bad for him, as the younger man probably needed more restraint than he did, knowing that one wrong move, he could very well reveal his secret identity.

Barry knew that he was obviously staring (and probably drooling), but he made no effort to stop as he watched Caitlin walk down the stairs with Felicity, her hand holding firmly on the detailed railing to stop her from tripping over her dress. Her red dress had only one sleeve that went to her wrist and it fit her body perfectly, accentuating her curves. There was no back to the dress, the fabric ending just north of her tailbone and it sparkled as she walked, the sequined-covered fabric shining each time it hit the light. She had a gold, floral cuff on her bare wrist and she wore a set of matching gold, diamond earrings and necklace. Her pumps matched her clutch and her hair was in a waterfall braid that started from one ear and ended at the other, with the rest of it falling down, curled.

Barry stepped forward just as the girls descended the last steps of the grand staircase and offered Caitlin his arm, which she gladly took, and they moved off to the side.

"you look- uh- wow, Caitlin you look-" Eddie leaned over smirking, cutting off Barry's stumbling.

"I think the word you are looking for is beautiful, or stunning or gorgeous." He said and Barry swallowed hard, nodding.

"You're stunning." He muttered and she blushed furiously as his eyes traveled up and down her body. He smiled at her, and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Oliver and Felicity stood a few feet away from each other as they watched the humorous exchange between their friends before Oliver closed the gap. He held his hand towards her, which she took and his other hand came up to her cheek. She smiled, leaning into his touch before stretching up to kiss him (still too short to kiss him even in her three inch-gold heels.) They both closed their eyes, deepening the kiss in the same manner as they always had since he returned from Nanda Parbat. It never was _just a kiss _with them, because of all that had happened, every kiss they had was like it was their last one. When the two of them pulled back, it was for air, and neither of them noticed the audience they had attracted, instead they were lost in each other. Oliver moved his mouth to her ear, placing a kiss just underneath it.

"God, you will be the death of me" He growled, referring to the fact that she was in _his_ colour and she grinned.

"I know" she replied cheekily, pulling back. Oliver let his hands drop from her, only yo hold one back out, his palm facing up, for her to take.

"May I ask you to dance?" He asked her dramatically, now aware of the show, Felicity laughed, taking his hand and nodding.

The guests parted to let the couple of the hour through (they hated the nickname, but it was appropriate considering he was CEO and she was his executive, and the party was in honor of QC). Felicity followed behind Oliver, as he pulled her onto the dance floor and he spun her around, so she was pressed up against him. She placed her right hand on his bicep and he looped his left around her waist, her left and his right hands clasped together as they began to sway gently to the music playing.

_I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone_

Out of the corner of her eye Felicity noticed Barry pull a resistant Caitlin onto the floor and Roy and Thea soon followed. Caitlin recognized the song that was playing, _I Don't Dance_, by Lee Brice. It was one of her favorite songs, and only the people closest to her (including Barry and Felicity) knew of her deep seeded love for country music. Felicity grinned, and Oliver looked down at her with a questioning look, as he knew that she was up to something.

"Barry and Caitlin needed a little push, and this is her favorite song." She explained and he nodded, closing his eyes again, savoring the moment.

_I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It Ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance_

Eddie and Iris made their way among the couples after the first chorus, Iris's high-collared silver dress swishing around her torso. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her earrings and necklace with diamond in crested, obviously a present from Eddie. Both of them were smiling, happy and in love. Cisco and Laurel sat off to the side, still talking, although it was apparent that Cisco was wanting to dance with the Black Canary. Diggle's small family made their way to the floor, John and Lyla holding their daughter's hands as she bounced up and down, trying to keep her balance on her chubby, year-old legs. Sara's dress was bright yellow and Lyla's was black, showcasing an aura of elegance as she swayed to the music with her daughter and husband. Diggle leaned in and peck her on the cheek, then lifted Sara into his arms.

"It almost feels to good to be true" He muttered darkly, and Lyla rolled her eyes.

"John…" She scolded and he nodded, dropping the subject. But it did almost feel too good to be true, and he was waiting on pins and needles for the other shoe to drop. However he knew that when it did, because it was going to- eventually, they would all be ready together. Felicity had already made it clear to Oliver that there was no way he would be able to push her away again.

_Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

Thea had her head buried against Roy's chest, with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment, and savoring the fact that her boyfriend was still here. Roy looked down at her and felt his heart squeeze painfully. He didn't find out until after he had returned that she had been killed (and brought back to life.) and there were two weeks after he had returned that unless she was with him, he would wake up from a nightmare. Calling her right after to make sure she was okay. It had made them even stronger than before, but it was still something that would haunt both of them for a while, and they knew it.

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance  
Ooh_

Barry spun her around elegantly as she threw her head back and laughed, before he pulled her back to him.

"You know this is my favorite song, right?" She asked rhetorically, she knew that he knew. No one knew her better than Barry did. Not even Ronnie. She remembered when Everyman had kissed her as Barry, and she felt her face heat up. She hated that it wasn't Barry, desperately wished that it had been him rather than an imposter.

It had taken a few weeks for their friendship to recover from that. Barry had had enough of his friend avoiding him at every possibility and he had confronted her about it one night at her apartment. He had thought that he had done something wrong, or even worse, that Everyman had hurt Caitlin while disguised as Barry. He told her profusely that he wouldn't hurt her, and Caitlin laughed humorlessly, before telling him the actual account of what had happened. Barry went beat red at the revelation, and even though they both had feelings for each other before, it was that night that those feeling were mutual.

They didn't have the opportunity to act on them however, because Cisco had called Caitlin and Joe had called Barry at the same time, telling both of them to come in. They had found something about Eobard Thawne. Barry had swept Caitlin off her feet, literally, as they dealt with their problems.

But something had shifted that night. They just hadn't had time to confront it as they had to deal with the Reverse Flash.

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere_

"Caitlin, I caught you spinning around the lab while it was on." He whispered next to her ear, causing her to shiver. Barry pulled her closer.

"So you actually listen to me on occasion Mr. Allen?" She asked cheekily. Barry just grinned.

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance_

"Did you ever doubt me, Dr. Snow?" He replied, before capturing her lips with his. She was stunned momentarily, and Barry almost pulled back, afraid that he had crossed a line, but then she kissed back. They were almost able to get lost in it when-

"It is about fracking time you two! Joe and I have had a bet going on for the past five months!" Cisco yelled out into the crowd and everyone laughed, as Caitlin tried lunging at their friend, Barry holding her back, laughing himself.

"Forget it." He whispered, and she did.

_Oh,  
No  
Oooh_

Felicity laughed loudly as her and Oliver watched the adorable couple, before looking back up at Oliver.

"Were we really that annoyingly stubborn?" She asked him, and Roy, who was dancing with Thea next to them, rolled his eyes before answering.

"You're kidding right?" Oliver gave him a glare, but Felicity just pulled his face down and kissed him as the party successfully went on around them.

"I love you." Oliver muttered against her lips and he felt her smile into the kiss.

"I love you too. _My Arrow_"

Both of the cities were still being saved. Cisco was still naming meta-humans (and pining after the Black Canary) and Caitlin was still patching up Barry. Iris knew about her best friends secret now, and she and Eddie were engaged. Diggle was back to being his 'black driver' by day and Lyla had gotten a job as head of security at QC. Roy and Thea were still running the club, and Roy still ran wild with Oliver, Diggle and Laurel at night, protecting the city, with Felicity speaking in their ears, protecting them.

Barry and Caitlin had started something, which everyone knew would only grow stronger and bigger. Their love for each other obvious to everyone else, and Felicity knew that it would only be a matter of time before the two of them realized it themselves. She knew it wouldn't take them as long as it took her and Oliver.

And after three years of dealing with hell (there is really no better way to describe what Starling had gone through) and two years of them dancing around their feelings for each other and a year of heart break for both of them, they had made it.

Together.

Oliver and Felicity.

_Olicity. _

(Apparently Cisco was good at making up not just supervillain names, but couple names as well. Barry and Caitlin were known as SnowBarry).

**FIN.**


End file.
